Amistad y Amor
by MundoMundial
Summary: La historia de dos chicas de instituto se narrará a través de varios capítulos que irán diciendo sus acontecimientos. Ven y descubre su historia.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Son las 6:15 am y el puto despertador me despierta con una alarma insoportable. Me levanto de la cama y me voy a dar lo que se suponía que era una ducha rápida,(tarde unos 30 minutos)

Me vestí con una remera roja de tirantes, unos shorts negros, mi collar de BFF que tengo con mi mejor amiga, unas zapatillas/botas grises hasta las rodillas y unos guantes de cuero negros que dejaba libre los dedos.

Fui a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza con café.

-Buenos días, ma- Dije saludandola con la mano.

-Buenos días, Miyuki- Me saludo extendiendome una taza con te y unas galletas.

Comí mi desayuno muy apurada, pues llegaba tarde al instituto.

-Ya me voy, llego tarde. Adiós- Dije tomando mi mochila y saliendo a la velocidad de la luz.

No me presenté, Hola!

Me llamo Miyuki, tengo 17 años y voy al instituto Sweet Amoris. Mido 1,64. Tengo el cabello castaño oscuro, hasta la mitad de la espalda y varios rizos. Ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros, y una piel no tan blanca pero no muy oscura, digamos término medio.

Amo el anime, manga, el género GORE, los video juegos y cantar.

Odio salir a boliches, a los cuales mi mejor amiga me obliga a ir, sociabilizar con arpías y un poco, solo un poco, vestirme de forma femenina.

Llegue al instituto con unos 3 minutos de retraso, no sólo mental.

Lo malo era que venía la vieja por el pasillo justo cuando yo iba a mi clase y me la encontré ¡FRENTE AMI! ¡MIERDA!

-Señorita Miyuki, ¿Puedo saber que esta haciendo aquí en lugar de estar en clases?- Me dijo intentando no perder la calma.

-Etto... Si le digo no me creerá- Le respondí con una sonrisa. Me gustaba molestar a los profesores, más a la vieja.

-DEJE DE HACERSE LA GRACIOSA- Me gritó la vieja enfadada.-SI SIGUE CON ESA ACTITUD, SEÑORITA, SE GANARÁ UN CASTIGO DE 2 HS. POR DÍA DURANTE UNA SEMANA.-

-Es ta bien viej... digo Directora. Por favor, le pido disculpas por mi mal comportamiento- Dije fingiendo sentirme arrepentida. La verdad estaba satisfecha.

-Muy bien, vaya a sus clases. Ahora!- Me respondió dando media vuelta para ir a su despacho.

-Esa vieja es todo un caso- Susurre divertida, me encantaba sacarla de quicio.

Iba a irme a mi salón, pero justo sonó el timbre del receso.

-EL KARMA- Grite levantando los brazos y dirigiéndome a mi taquilla a dejar mis libros y buscar mi dinero.

Los alumnos empezaron, de a poco, a salir de sus salones para ir al patio o a la cafetería. Luego veo que sale una chica rubia, de ojos marrones claros. Vestía un vestido, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, floreado y unos zapatos blancos de tacón.

Se llama Yui, es menor que yo por un mes y mide 1,59. La conozco desde los 5 años, desde allí, nos convertimos en mejores amigas.

-YUUIII!-Grite corriendo a abrazarla. Me encantaba tenerla cerca.

-Buenos días, Miyu. ¿Tarde otra vez?- Me saludo con una sonrisa

-No me llames Miyu, sabes que no me gusta.- Dije hacuendo puchero- Y si, tarde media hora bañadome, pero ya estoy aquí.-

-Buenos días, planita- Me dijo Castiel tocandome el hombro. El era mi mejor amigo, aunque no se llevaba bien con Yui. Su relación es mas bien bipolar.

-Hola nalguitas- Lo salude dándome la vuelta como una Ninja.

-¿Que haces aquí, Castiel?- Le pregunto Yui con el ceño fruncido, al pelirrojo.

-Vengo a ver a mi amiga, ¿Y tu que haces aquí, niña? Lo siento, esto no es una guarderia- Se burló Castiel con su típica sonrisa.

Oh oh, alguien va a morir allí.

-¿C - Cómo me llamaste?- Dijo Yui acercándosele lentamente mientras le daba un tic en un ojo.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio- Suspire- Nos vemos luego, no quiero presenciar una muerte- Dije llendo hacia el pasillo.

No quise pasar por la sala de delegados. Digamos que el delegado y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien. Desde aquel entonces, cuando me dijo que estaba saliendo con la zorra de Melody, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, que solo el tiempo va a poder recomponer. Mientras menos lo vea, mejor para mi.

El me gustaba mucho cuando entre al Sweet Amoris, sus ojos dorados me hipnotizaban y me quedaba paralizada.

Luego de que me rompió mi corazón, me prometí a mi misma no volver a enamorarme nunca mas.

Fui por el otro pasillo a la cafetería, me senté en una mesa esperando a mis dos amigos, y pensando en una forma de que sean más cercanos.

Quizás necesiten tiempo juntos, sin mi. Podría encerrarlos en un cuarto oscuro y no dejarlos salir hasta que se lleven bien. O podría formar equipo con alguien mas, como Lysandro y obligarlos a hacer trabajos en grupo juntos...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz desconocida. Alce la vista y vi a un chico pelinegro con unos ojos azules como diamantes. A su lado, un chico igual a el, con cabello azul y ojos rosas. Vestía de una manera rara y... colorida.

-Hey, chica, ¿Nos estas escuchando?- Me pregunto el de cabello azul.

-Eh.. Ah, perdón, estaba pérdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Que decían?- Les respondí volviendo a la realidad.

-Te preguntábamos si nos podemos sentar aquí- Me explico el peli - azul.

-Em.. Claro- Dije sentandome como una persona civilizada.

-Y, cual es tu nombre?-Me pregunto el pelinegro.

-Yo me llamo Miyuki. WOW, parece las oraciones que nos hacían hacer en primaria.- Les respondí divertida.

-Yo soy Alexy, y el es mi hermano gemelo, Armin- Dijo señalando a su hermano que estaba sentado jugando con su PSP. -Perdona a mi hermano, siempre está jugando a sus video juegos.-Se disculpo apenado.

-No pasa nada, yo soy igual con el anime, manga o GORE!- Le dije emocionada.

-¡¿TE GUSTA EL GORE?!- Me pregunto un sorprendido Armin.

-Lo A M O- Le respondí.

-Genial, eres la primera chica que conozco que le gusta el Gore- Me dijo entusiasmado.

-Dudo que conozcas a otras chicas- Le aseguró Alexy negando con la cabeza.

A Alexy y a mi nos entró un ataque de risa, mientras que a Armin no le parecía dar gracia.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Corazon De Melón no me pertenecen. Exepto Miyuki y Yui que son mías, los demás personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiKo y al equipo de Beemoov.**

-...-

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Narra Miyuki**

Luego de unos 15 minutos de pura risa, el timbre de fin del receso sonó.

Fui con los gemelos hasta mi taquilla y busque los libros de mi clase.

-Emm, una pregunta- Les dije a los gemelos.

-¿Cual?- Preguntó Alexy.

-En que paralelo les tocó? Digo, ya les deberían haber dicho.- Dije

-Ami me toco en e Armin el A.- Aseguró Alexy- ¿En cual estas tu?- Me preguntó curioso.

-Estoy en el A, al parecer, junto con Armin.-Les respondí tomando el camino para ir al aula.

-Te sigo- Dijo Armin alcanzandome.

-Okay, yo voy a mi clase... Pregunta, ¿Donde es mi clase?- Preguntó confundido mirando un papel con horarios que les dio la directora.

-Por allí, casi al final del pasillo- Le respondí señalando una puerta cerca de las escaleras.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego- Se dirigió hasta el aula y entró lo más normal.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nosotros también vallamos a clases.- Dije, al cabo de unos segundos, dirigiéndome al aula.

-Eh.. Si, claro.- Dijo siguiendome.

Cuando entramos al aula, atraímos la mirada de todos. Yo pasé de las miradas y me acomode en mi pupitre al lado de mi mejor amiga.

-Buenos días, usted debe ser uno de los alumnos nuevos ¿No es así?- Saludo el Profesor Farres a Armin.

-Sí- Dijo muy poco entusiasmado.

-¿Quisiera presentarse a sus compañeros?- Le preguntó a Armin- Me presento, soy el Señor Farres, tu profesor de Historia, Geografía, entre otras materias.-

-Está bien. Hola, soy Armin y acabo de mudarme a Francia por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre. Me gusta jugar video juegos, ver anime y leer manga. Tengo un hermano gemelo en el otro paralelo.- Se presentó sin que le falte ningún detalle.- Listo Farres-

-Muy bien, vaya a sentarse al lado del señor Nathaniel, por favor.- Le insistió Farres a que tomara asiento.

Armin fue y se sentó con Nathaniel.

-Hola!- Le saludo con una sonrisa.

Nathaniel lo miró y siguió viendo al frente sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Que aburrido- Bufó Armin sacando su PSP y poniéndose a jugar.

Al otro lado del salón...

-Miyukiii- Le susurro Yui a Miyuki para llamar su atención.

-Que quieres?- Le preguntó sacándose un auricular para escuchar bien, las clases de Farres aburrían.

-El nuevo, es lindo ¿No lo crees?- Le pregunto Yui con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Miyuki se dio una Facepalm en la frente. A su amiga lo único que le veía a los chicos era el atractivo y siempre le decía que si no veía chicos nunca tendría novio, ni se casaría y viviría sola con muchos gatos gordos.

-¿Y?- Pregunté. No me interesaban en absoluto los chicos desde que descubrí el secreto de Nathaniel.

-¿Y que? Ya te deberían interesar los chicos.- . Me reclamo Yui.

-Y tu deberias dejar de comprar cosas innecesarias y sin embargo, lo haces. Ademas, desde que Nathaniel me dejo por Melody, no me volvería a enamorar, ya te lo dije.- Dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Primero, no son innecesarias, es solo que no los necesito ahora, yo se que me servirán en in futuro.

Segundo, tu y el rubio nunca tuvieron nada mas que amistad. Y tercero, no todos los chicos son Nathaniel, Miyuki- Me dijo apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

-Gracias- Le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Que haría yo sin esa loca allí? Para apoyarme y ayudarme, para ser mi pañuelo donde llorar y viceversa.

El timbre del segundo receso sonó y todos salieron del aula tan rápido como Speedy Gonzalez.

Yo me quedé guardando mis cosas en mi mochila mientras Yui me hablaba de no se que cosa, no estaba escuchando. En lo único que pensada era en mi estomago.

\- Tengo hambre...- Susurre tocando mi estomago y colgando mi mochila en mi hombro.

-Hey, ¿Me estas escuchando?- Me preguntó mi amiga tocandome el hombro.

-Eh... ¿Que decías?- Le dije volviendo a la realidad- Tengo hambre, mejor vamos a la cafetería.-Dije tomando camino para allá.

-E~esperame, no te me adelan...- Se detuvo en seco al ver tres siluetas al fondo del pasillo.

Se fue acercando más para ver quienes eran, solo reconoció a dos. Una era la directora y la otra...

-Oye, ¿que te sucede?- Pregunté acercandome y mirando hacia donde ella miraba. -E~esa es...- Dije algo confundida.

-La madre de Ken- Terminó mi oración.

-Y, ¿Quien es el?- Le pregunte señalando a un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda.

-¡Cómo si supiera!- Me gritó Yui, llamando la atención de las tres siluetas que se voltearon a vernos.

La directora se acercó a donde estábamos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Señoritas, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Se supone que deberían estar o en la cafetería o en el patio.

-Emm... Yo... Digo nosotras...-Balbucee bucando una respuesta.

-Nos olvidamos algo en el salón de clases y ahora estábamos volviendo a la cafetería.- Mintió mi amiga para poder salir de una buena.

-Esa no es razón, ahora como castigo, le tendrán que enseñar el instituto al alumno nuevo- Nos dijo la vieja con una sonrisa, odiaba cuando nos castigaba por antojo suyo.

-Pero nosotras llegamos hace meses, no conocemos el instituto entero- Dije.

-¿Está hablando de verdad, señorita Miyuki? Siempre las veo correteando por todo el instituto y como si vivieran aquí, apuesto a que se lo saben de memoria.- Respondió la vieja. Me saca de quicio.

-Pero...- Dijo Yui.

-Sin peros, ahora siganme- Nos insistió la vieja para que la sigamos.

Las dos la seguimos hasta llegar con esas dos personas con las que estaba antes.

-Ellas son Yui y Miyuki, le darán un tour por el instituto.- Le informó al castaño.-Señora, si Game para terminar el papeleo en mi despacho.- Le dijo a la señora.

-Está bien, señora. Bueno, los dejo, se que esta en buenas manos.- Dijo la señora con una dulce voz y guiñando un ojo.

Luego de que la directora con la señora se fueron, todo quedó en puro silencio.

-Una pregunta- Decidí romper el silencio. - ¿Tu te llamas Kentin, por casualidad?- Le pregunte con curiosidad. Quería confirmar mis dudas.

-Veo que me recuerdas, Miyuki- Me respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio eres tu Ken?- Preguntó Yui esperanzada. Ken era nuestro mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Prefiero que me digas Kentin a partir de ahora Yui, y si soy yo.- Confirmó Ken fingiendo estar enojado.

-Ken!- Grito y corrió a abrazarlo. Se nota que lo habia extrañado.

-Yui- Susurro Ken...Tin correspondiendo el abrazo. - Y es Kentin- Le dijo en su oído.

-Estas tan cambiado, ¿Qué te paso?- Preguntó Yui asombrada y contemplando el atractivo del chico que estaba frente a ella.

-La escuela militar, eso paso- Dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante de Yui.

-Miyuki, necesito tu ayu... ¿Que es él?- Pregunto Castiel, que venía corriendo a buscar ayuda, señalando al castaño.

-El es Kentin, es un amigo de la infancia- Dije tranquila.

-Hola!- Dijo un Kentin muy sonriente.

-Sí, Hola- Comentó en seco y mirándolo fríamente.

-Emm... ¿Que necesitabas?- Okay, necesitaba aligerar el ambiente un poco. La tensión se podía rozar y hasta agarrar.

-Eh?.. Ah, si, te necesito, Lysandro volvió a perder su libreta, como ahí tenía los apuntes de clase, salio en horario de clases y lo encontró la directora. Ahora necesitamos encontrar la libreta para dársela y decir donde la encontramos, para que la directos a le crea.-Me explico tranquilamente.

-Emm...-Dije mirando a Yui como pidiéndole permiso, a lo que ella asintió. -Creo que estará bien. ¿Te encargas tu de mostrarle el instituto?- Le pregunte a Yui a lo que ella, nuevamente, asintio.

-Genial, vamos- Dijo Castiel tomando mi mano y llevándome con el. ¿Soy yo, o antes de irse, le lanzó una mirada significativa a Kentin? ÑEE, Seguro son tonterías mías y dd mi cabeza.

-...-

 **LoneyFlower:Gracias intentaré ir mejorando poco a poco. Saludos.**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Viernes 4/3**.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Holas, hoy traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Es que no me dio tiempo para actualizarlo T.T**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Corazon De Melón no me pertenecen. Exepto Miyuki y Yui que son mías, los demás personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiKo y al equipo de Beemoov.**

 **-...-**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Narra Yui.**

Mientras veía como Miyuki y ese cretino de Castiel se alejaban por el pasillo, pensaba de porque Castiel le había tomado la mano.

Digo, son cercanos, pero nunca creí que hubiera algo entre ellos, ¡y que no me hayan contado! Son mis amigos, bueno al menos Miyuki si, pero Castiel...

Con Castiel no entiendo que pasa. Me molesta que me ponga apodos y me insulte, y algunas veces se ponia su modo cursi, pidiendome "gracias, perdon y por favor". Pero me pregunto, ¿Por que no me puedo llevar bien con el y Miyuki si? ¿Por que no puedo ser su amiga en ves de ser apenas conocidos? ¿Por qué tomaba a Miyuki de la mano como si fueran pareja algo parecido? ¿Por que, antes de irse, le envio una mirada asesina a Kentin? Y lo peor de todo, ¿PORQUE MIERDA ME PONGO YO A PENSAR EN EL?

-Yui!- Me gritó Kentin en frente de mi mientras chasqueaba sus dedos en mi cara.-¿Estas bien? Estuviste distraída durante un buen rato e ignorandome. ¿Algo no va bien?- Me miró muy preocupado.

-Eh... Eh... Estoy bien, lo juro- Balbucee aún en mente todas esas preguntas que me hacía en cabeza.

-Hay dos razones para que estés así, o tienes la regla...- Dijo Kentin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-KENT- Le iba a reclamar avergonzada por lo que había dicho pero me interrumpió antes que terminara.

-O estas enamorada- Terminó de decir Kentin con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ca-cállate!- Le grite sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían más que nunca. ¿A mi? ¿Gustarme Castiel? Pff.. imposible imaginarlo.

-Awww! Mi pequeña Yui esta creciendo!- Me dijo dándome un abrazo emocionado.

Luego de un rato, nos dirigimos hacia el patio. Todo estaba tranquilo, pues ya casi no quedaba nadie en el instituto exepto nosotros, Miyuki, Castiel y creo que Lysandro.

-Y dime, ¿Quien es?- Me preguntó Kentin apoyando su espalda contra un árbol y sentado en el pasto a mi lado.

-¿Quien es que?- Le pregunte fingiendo que no sabia de lo que hablaba.

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, tu sabes bien de lo que hablo. Si no me lo dices, le diré a Miyuki- Me amenazó con su sonrisa que decía "Soy un entrometido y me dirás lo que quiero saber de una forma u otra".

O no, Miyuki no. Si Kentin era capaz de obligarme a decirle, Miyuki era mil veces peor.

Es totalmente capaz de irle a preguntar a todo el instituto si sabían algo, o hacerme sus teatritos diciendo que se supone que era su amiga y que le debía contar todo, o atarme a una silla hasta que confesara. ¡HASTA PODRÍA DECIRLE A CASTIEL DE QUE ME GUSTA ALGUIEN! Eso le daría otra razón para burlarse de mi.

-Te lo aseguro, no me gusta nadie- Le asegure poniendo mi tono más convincente que pude tener. Obviamente no sirvió de nada, no se vea muy convencido.

-Holas, ¿Qué hacen?- Ambos miramos a la dirección de la voz. Allí se encontraba una sonriente Miyuki que se inclinaba a saludarnos de cerca y, tomando su mano, un aburrido cretino pelirrojo llamado Castiel.

-Miyuki, tengo que decirte algo sobre alguien, a solas.- Le dirigió una mirada a Castiel para que soltará la mano de su amiga-¿Podrías venir un rato?- Preguntó parándose y yendo yendo a una esquina del patio.

-Sí, voy!- Dijo alegremente corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Kentin.

¿De que estarán hablando? ¿Se le estará confesando? ¿Y si le dice que me gusta alguien? Estaré pérdida.

-Que idiota- Susurro Castiel mientras se recostaba en el pasto al lado mio para que la sombra del árbol le tapará el sol. Puso el brazo sobre sus ojos para luego quedarse dormido.

Lo observe en silencio. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo. El que lo viera diría que este no es Castiel, pero lo era. Se veía muy relajado, hasta que lo oyó sollozar.

Kentin y Miyuki se fueron dentro del instituto y no volvieron hace rato.

Me acerque para ver que le sucedía, Castiel había sacado su brazo de sus ojos que estaban cerrados. Estaba llorando, parecía tener una pesadilla. Luego empezó a mover la cabeza como loco gritando cada tanto un "NO".

-Castiel...- Trate de despertarlo algo preocupada.-Castiel, despierta- toque su brazo haciendo que abriera los cristalinos ojos.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!- Me gritó desesperado tomandome de los hombros y agitandome con fuerza.

-P-Para ya, me haces daño- Le dije con un rostro que expresaba dolor mis hombros adoloridos.

-L-Lo siento- Me soltó lentamente y menos brusca que cuando me agarro.

-¿Estas bien? Estabas llorando.- Le pregunté preocupada sobandome los hombros con mi mano.

Si bien no nos llevábamos bien, eso no era motivo por no preocuparse por el otro.

-¿Eh? Ah... Si... Tuve... Tuve una pesadilla- Respondió nervioso. ¿Que clase de pesadilla tuvo?

-Ah...- No se que mas agregar, tenia la mente en blanco después de lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Siento haberte agitado- Se disculpo algo apenado y bajando bajándolo cabeza.

-No pasa nada- Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa al ver su actitud. Nunca lo había visto así.

-¿P-Puedo recostarme en tus piernas?- Preguntó avergonzado.

Lo primero que pensé fue "El sueño lo habia dejado tonto" pero luego accedí.

Se recostó en mis piernas mientras yo le acariciaba suavemente su cabello rojo.

Al cabo de un rato nos encontrábamos los dos dormidos. El en mis piernas y yo apoyando mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

No se cuanto había pasado, pero lo que si se es que ea era de noche y el instituto estaba cerrado.

-Por fin despiertas- Dijo Castiel aliviado. Me di cuenta que no traía su chaqueta. Mire hacia mi hombro y me di cuenta que la tenía puesta yo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo paso?- Pregunté al no saber la hora exacta. Cuando nos dormimos, ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Son las siete de la tarde.- Me informo Castiel levantándose y extendiendome la mano para que me levantará.

Ahí me di cuenta de que, si se lo proponia, Castiel podría ser la persona mas caballerosa del mundo.

-Vamos, te acompañó a tu casa- Me dijo mientras tomaba mi bolso y me lo entregaba. Ese sueño si que le había afectado.

Salimos del instituto por la puerta delantera, que por suerte, habían dejado abierta.

Caminamos unas calles hasta llegar a mi casa. Por suerte, vivía sola. Mis padres viajaban por temas de trabajo y decidí quedarme en Francia con mi mejor amiga.

-Es aqui- Dije deteniendome enfrente de la casa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? Entra- Dijo Castiel con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Vas a esperar a que entre?- Le pregunté ingenua. No era costumbre verlo tan amable.

-Sí, yo no soy un desalmado como para dejar a una chica sola de noche.- Bufó.

-Gracias- Le dije en apenas un susurro.

Busqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta estaba todo oscuro así que entre y prendí las luces. Invité a Castiel a entrar para que no se quede ahí afuera.

-Wow, tu casa es muy linda- Dijo admirando todo.

-Gracias, voy a cambiarme. Espera aquí, y no husmees de más.- Le advertí mientras subía las escaleras e iba a mi cuarto.

Cuando regrese, Castiel estaba jugando con mi perrita, Pretty. Se nota que le gustaban los perros, de cierto modo se veía adorable.

Iba a ir sentarme al sofá, que estaba al lado de dónde jugaba Castiel con Pretty, pero tropecé con uno de sus juguetes y caí. Castiel intento atraparme pero termine callendo encima de él, quedando nuestros rostros rostros a escasos centímetros.

Ambos nos miramos sin saber que decir o hacer. Entonces, como si algo nos atrayera, fuimos acortando el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y nos dimos un dulce y suave beso. Apenas duro unos segundos y luego nos separamos, nos sonreímos y decidimos pararnos. Luego de conversar, sin que ninguno de los dos hablará de lo sucedido hace apenas un rato, acordamos que no diríamos nada de lo sucedido ese día.

Castiel se fue a su casa en unos minutos. Le dije que me avisara si llegaba bien a su casa. Luego de unos 15 minutos, recibí una llamada, pero no era de Castiel, si no de un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?- Pregunté al teléfono.

-¿Es usted la señorita Yui Winston?- Preguntó una voz masculina y grave.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quien habla?- Le respondí cortante. Siempre respondía así cuando me entraba una llamada desconocida o número privado.

 **Continuará...**

 **.com**

 **¿Que les pareció este capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Una mierda? A mi alparecer, me gustó mucho. Es uno de mis favoritos de entre los que escribí.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Adioshhh .**


End file.
